The 2nd Crusade for Britanica
The 2nd Crusade for Britanica (Also known as The Fall of the White Tower) was the final battle in a two month long invasion of Britanica by the Tarot Pact '''in opposition to '''Lich King Henry which took place in Era 3, Year 396. This battle proved to be a decisive victory for the Tarot Pact following the death of Henry and the destruction of his Undead Army. Specifics The battle began with the near-total destruction of the remaining Britanic Fleet by Primarch Edmund Kaisar and his half-grown Dragon. Following the clearing of the seas by Edmund the Tarot fleet arrived on Britanica's Eastern Coastline and deployed most of its forces under the command of Emperor Marcus Valentus and Queen Luthien Kerune. This force was made up of Alyssean Legionaries, Adrestan Elven Rangers, Bavarnian Kriegsmacht and Keishorean Hunters. In the following hours the major forts along the coastline--used to protect Henry's seat within the White Tower--were destroyed by the Tarot forces. In retaliation, however, Henry unleashed his hidden weapon--an Undead Dragon. The fight that followed between the Dragonriding Edmund and the Undead Dragon resulted in Edmund being wounded alongside his half-grown Dragon but also the final death of Henry's greatest weapon. Though, the outcome still resulted in Edmund having to ground his Dragon in order to let her heal--leaving her out of the rest of the battle. Following this climactic battle in the skies, a taskforce was formed with Edmund, Saint Erika and ten skilled Keishorean Hunters while the main force, still under Marcus and Luthien formed up outside of the White Tower in a bid to distract Henry from the taskforce and its goal of breaking into White Tower in order to kill Henry. Following the deployment of the bulk of the Tarot's forces--and the successful infiltration by the taskforce in the confusion--the battle commenced in low numbers with Henry only sending out skirmishing parties to test the strength of the coastal force. Needless to say, under Marcus' skilled hand, and the fact that he'd had everyone's weapons mass-blessed by the Clerics of Lucerna on-site--the Undead skirmishing parties were dealt with in quick order. Henry--taking note of the fact that his skirmishing parties were being dealt with too easily as well as surveying the situation as a whole--decided to bring his forces into the inner courtyard, behind the walls, of the White Tower in preparation for the continuation of the battle. After this act by the Lich King, Bavarnian Kriegsmacht '''prepared the trebuchets brought over by the '''Tarot in their supply ships and began to pound away at the Tower's walls over a week-long period, during which skirmishes broke out here and there. All the while the taskforce made its way inside Henry's fortress. Finally, the right spire of the Tower fell--opening a gap in the wall that allowed the Tarot forces to charge in, headed by Luthien, wielding the Spear of Silmeria as Marcus, wielding the Sword of Alend, brought up the rear. The formed skirmish that followed, with the Alyssean Legionaries and Bavarnian Kriegsmacht in the front with their shields and pikes, and the Adrestan Elven Rangers '''in the back with their arrow fire the result was obvious--the near-total eradication of '''Henry's Undead force within the walls. Once the Undead within the walls were dead the Keishorean Hunters prepared explosives that were used to detonate the doors of the main keep itself--allowing Marcus '''and his Custodians''' to make their way into the Tower itself--with Marcus trusting Luthien to hold down the courtyard within the walls. Soon Marcus and his forces managed to link up with a battered taskforce, which now only consisted of Edmund and Erika, for a short time before the two groups had to break apart once more in response to the increased number of Undead and traps. With time bought against the Undead tide, the taskforce broke into Henry's sanctum and following a few insults thrown back a forth between the two former lovers, Erika and Henry began their duel as Edmund moved to destroy Henry's one source of power--his Crown. The duel went on for what seemed like forever before Henry was sheered in half by Erika's blade--allowing Edmund the moment he needed to destroy the Crown. Henry died soon afterward--fading to dust--but not before a short moment was shared between the three former friends.